User talk:.DJAngelCandy/Archive 1
Headline text Re: Hi DJ, sorry I've taken so long to get to you. It seems you have everything sorted out. ^^ Just ask if you need anything else. 10:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, so you finally joined. XD Need help? Check out the policies on the wiki. Just ask if you need anything Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 00:26, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: A charart is a picture of a cat which is shown on their character page. Users create chararts and try to get them approved. Users give critisism and the artist has to edit and fix it. My current charart for approval is Leopardstar (Ki). Users get one personal image on their user page, some users have their own cats Charart. If you give me the details I can make Candybud for you. See Project:Charart for more details. Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 08:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And thanks. I can create a charart for you if you want me to. I just need the information shown on my talk page Owl litter[[Warriors_Wiki:Reality|'4LIFE..']] The colors of fall 06:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Charart Sure! I'll get right on it :3 Remember, you can only have one personal one, though. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 18:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Here she is! I hope you like it. Be honest on how you feel about it! I can make any changes that you want. Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 19:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm really glad you like it! ^-^ But if there are any problems in the future, just come and ask me. :) Ghoulpebble!Trick? Or Treat?User:Mistypebble 22:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Charcat All set :) Firestar! 16:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hello! I noticed you don't (or you just don't use) a siggie. I would be glad to make one for you! JUst fill out my form for it on my talk, and I'll get right to it! 14:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Here you go! DJCandyBudRasin' the Roof!! Here's how you set it up......... And put this code in # at the very top of any page that you're in, there should be your profile picture and your username. browse your cursor over it and look under your profile button. # look for this page called "My Preferences Page" and click on it. # scroll down and look for this section called "Signature." # minimize your window that you're currently on and open up another page, and go to your talk page. # now, this depends what kind of computer you're on. as for mine, i highlighted the code, right clicked, and clicked copy in a box. # minimize the talk page window, and there should be your "my preferences" page.scroll down to signature section again. There's a box in that section that should say Signature: and then a typing box in it. right click again and there should be a box that pops up again, but this time , click paste. # Don't forget to check the "Custom Signature" box!!!! # Now if you ever want to change your signature go to your signature page and either copy the signature or go to source mode and copy the signature code. I hope you like it! And tell me if you want to change anything :) :)! Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 20:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome :) :) and if you need any help with anything feel free to ask! :) Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 20:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice So apparently you're now my apprentice 8D What do you want to learn first? 00:26 Thu Nov 17 Hey DJ. I'm really sorry, but I got my computer privileges taken away 'cause I skipped school today (lol I'm such a rebel not) so I'll have to answer your questions when I get back. Hopefully they can wait. Right now I'm only on the computer 'cause I'm doing homework, and I may be gone for up to a week, but I might get off 'cause of good behavior (let's hope so!). Again, I'm really sorry. Please don't go getting another mentor whilst I'm gone ^^ I'll be back as soon as possible. 05:32 Fri Nov 18 Hey DJ ^^ I'm on the computer stealthily whilst my mother is out. I'll try to answer your questions as quickly as I can before she returns. I'll explain in more detail when I can. First of all, the issue of conflicting programs. I don't know how to use pixlr, as I don't have it, so if you want to download GIMP, just click here and then click the download link if you have Windows, if you have a Mac click the little link that says "GIMP on Mac OS X" and download it from there. If you don't want to download GIMP, then you can look at some pixlr tutorials and once you figure out the basic functions of pixlr, I can explain the rest to you. It'd probably be easier to just use GIMP, but I won't try to pressure you into it XD Once you've done that, we can move on to torties. I'm kind of a fail at torties, too, but I'll try my hardest to help :3 00:09 Sat Nov 19 Hey DJ. So did you decide if you wanted to download GIMP or not? 04:57 Wed Nov 23 No, I totally understand. I went through the same thing with my parents at the beginning. Take your time and tell me when you get a final decision :3 04:34 Sat Nov 26 So I'm guessing you saw my tutorial XD 04:29 Sun Nov 27 I'm glad you liked it ^^ 05:09 Sun Nov 27 Yay! It's so exciting! Okay. What do you want to know first? 22:05 Sat Dec 3 Sure. Upload it and I'll critique it. :3 I'm sure it's not as bad as you might think. 11:00 Sun Dec 4 You should upload it right now 8D 08:40 Tue Dec 6 Oh well. Next time you have five seconds to upload it, do so :3 08:46 Tue Dec 6 That's totally okay! It's not as bad as you were playing it to be XD It actually looks pretty good. First things first: the shading. Do you use layers? If not, you should. They make everything easier. I'll explain how to use them if you don't. Second of all, the earpink needs to be blurred. If you look at some other images, you'll see that they all have blurred or smudged earpink. So blur the edges of the colour lightly: just so much that you can see from a distance that it's blurred. (I like to switch back from viewing it full screen to 100% to check things like that, if it helps). Second of all, I like the colours. They're pretty. One thing I'' like to do when making a tortoiseshell is smudge the colours together. When you're smudging you take the Circle Fuzzy (03) and smudge the colours all in the ''same direction so that it looks like fur. Don't overdo it, though; if you're smudging it so much that you can't even see which colour is which anymore, you're doing it wrong ^^ Keep in mind the smudging isn't completely necessary. It can look good without smudging. Another thing to do (again, optional, but it often makes the charart look a lot better) is to add some depth in the eye. For the warrior blank I like to put a significantly lighter shade of the colour you're using in the bottom right corner of the eye. Um... aside from that, your image is pretty damn good ^^ You should see my first image: it's terrible. That's all for now, folks! Tell me if you have any questions. 02:20 Thu Dec 8 Wow I just realized how long that message ^up there^ was XD It looks much better. So, you never told me if you use layers or not. Do you? 00:00 Sat Dec 10 Okay awesome. Got any of your GIMP images that you used layers on? Wanna send one to me? I'll check our your style of shading/layers and tell you what you can do to improve on them. My email's on my userpage. 00:09 Sat Dec 10 Did you ever end up sending me that image? Also, do you need any help formatting your page? :3 Augh my apprentice is growing up before my eyes and I feel like I'm not helping at all! 23:25 Fri Dec 16 You don't need to use the wiki email. You can just use your normal email and email me at colleen_bookworm@hotmail.com 23:32 Fri Dec 16 Re: Hi Yeah, I love this place. And hate vandals, I occasionally catch a few bad edits and undo them, but yeah almost 3,500. You'll get there soon enough. Everyone goes at their own pace. That's very thoughtful of you! I would love it, before you joined, I'd been nominated, before Hallowe'en, but I'd only been there for, like, 2 months. So, yeah, didn't quite work out. :P Anyways, I'd love that. Thanks for considering that! 00:31 Sun Dec 18 Thanks, it really does mean a lot to me. :) 00:42 Sun Dec 18 Thanks so much! You totally made my day! And probably my week. :3 If it passes I'm thanking you on my userpage. Actually I'll do that now. ;) 00:58 Sun Dec 18 hi^^ how do all the other users make their signatures? want to have one too :/ could you please help me?I saw you have one too, so I asked you :3 Cherry Fruity 19:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) oh, well, Merry Christmas, too :D I don't actually still have it. I just found some tiger images on google from different angles and worked with that. I don't have the links. I think I used one for the face, one for the body, then one for the tail.... Sorry. D: ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so Much DJ, I'd like to thank you. There aren't very many PW users this day committed to the project (not trying to single others out) and your work done to the article: Cow shows that you certainly care. No one's nominated a message in a long time besides Mistystar and I. And even I haven't been nominating too much. This message isn't meant to make you stay in the project and continue to nominate articles; even if you don't, I congratulate you on all the extra effort you put into the article. =) Thanks again, 01:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, DJ! Isn't is sad Rainwillow's leaving? :/ 18:46 Fri Dec 30 Yeah, I wihs I got to know her better too. 19:30 Sat Dec 31 It's not 2012 yet. Not here anyways. :D But yeah, anyways, wanna talk about somethin' else? :P 23:34 Sat Dec 31 Mhm, have a birthday, breath, live, go on vacation. :P For tonite/tomorrow morning meh, stay up late than play games on my i-Pod Touch, text people. Yeah, so, what about you? 23:46 Sat Dec 31 RE:Mentor and Apprentice Oops. Sorry. I missed your message XD I had a sudden influx of new messages and yours got lost in the rush. Sure, you can explain your layer styles and I'll listen as well as I can :P (but if your email does suddenly start working, then email me :P) Perhaps I shall "test" you XD (or something) *Question 1: How many layers do you use? What is on each one? *Question 2: Each layer serves what purpose? (ie WHY do you use different layers for different bits of the image?) *Question 3: Your shading is making the image look gray-toned. What do you do to fix it? *Question 4: You're having issues with erasing waste. You always manage to miss some. How do you fix it? *Question 5: How do you make sure you never draw outside of the lineart? *Question 6: How do make sure you can't edit a layer? *Question 7: If you're creating an image that already has a previous version (ie an apprentice image when the character already has a kit image) what part of the image should you colourpick from? *Question 8: How do you smudge? (Pretend I know nothing about smudging and explain the process to me :P) *Question 9: How do you make stripes thinner at the tips? (Again, pretend I'm an idiot and explain it to me :P) *Question 10: Do you use highlights with all/any of your images? If so, why? If not, why? Um... I don't know how dumb these questions are, but answer them to the best of your knowledge. :P Also, only some of them have right/wrong answers, and I'm mostly just asking 'cause I want to know your methods and then I can critique them, not tell you to do it my way. If it ain't broke, why fix it? jeez that was long. don't mind me and my long-winded-ness. One last thing: do you want help coding your page? :3 12:02 Mon Jan 2 I hope you know you have just won my undying respect <3 <3 <3 Feedback: *Questions 1&2: The only difference between your layer styles and mine are that I combine the earpink/eye/nose layers into one :3 *Question 3: Another way to fix gray-toned shading is to use a different colour for shading. Instead of black, you could use dark brown or dark red or even blue, depending on what the base colour of the cat is. Remember that when you're trying to match an image and you've taken colourpicked all the right colours but with the shading, it just doesn't look right! *Question 4: Another way to easily erase waste is to have a layer where the background is filled in with one solid colour. Then colour select the background, go to the layer where you have waste, and just Ctrl+C (cut) the waste away. Foolproof and simple :3 *Question 5: I worded my question wrong. What I meant to ask you is do you know how to lock the transparent (un-drawn-upon) pixels? It's convenient. *Question 6: Haha remember, there really isn't a right/wrong answer to most of these questions :P But hopefully you know that if you click the space to the right of the "eye" on the layers tab, you can lock the layer. *Question 7: Perfect :3 *Question 8: Awesome, you got it down :P a good tip to remember about smudging is that you should always smudge in one direction, and one direction only: the direction the fur is going in. Otherwise the smudgies don't look like fur... they just look weird :P Also never click the "hard edge" button when you smudge. *Question 9: There are several ways to do this. The one you described is one that I use. Another is to smudge the stripe out through the tip. Yet another is to make the tip really square and then use one of the circle fuzzy brushes (and do not click the "hard edge" button) and erase the edges of the stripe until it looks sharp :3 if you do the last way correctly, you probably won't need to blur the stripe. *Question 10: Yup, me too :3 Awesome, you have respect points forever :P And do you want your page to look like mine, or do you want something else? (go creep people's pages and then report back when you have a vague idea of what you want haha) THANK YOU for spending so much time on this. As soon as your email is working again, send me one of your .xcf files, and after I "analyze" it (haha) then I think you'll be ready to graduate, apprentice! 01:23 Tue Jan 3 What it does is makes sure you can't draw anything outside of what has already been drawn on, if that makes any sense. For example, if you have a layer that already has stripes on it, and you want to change the stripes' colour without redrawing all of the stripes, you can click that little box, bring out the airbrush tool, and draw everywhere, but it will only draw on the already-existing stripes. Pretty cool, huh? And tell me when you figure out what you want for your userpage ;3 01:54 Tue Jan 3 RE:Learning more Okay so what did you want to know about mottled cats? Some tips on how to make them? Or the whole process of how I do it? Or what? :P 01:34 Thu Jan 5 Sounds good. No need to post it to my page, though. I can check it on your userpage - or better yet, leave me a link to your personal image like this. That would be convenient :3 01:55 Thu Jan 5 Not bad! Not bad at all. Very pretty :3 Really, there isn't anything much I'd say you should tweak, except maybe blurring the mottles a bit more and adding more contrast to the eyes. Now, the style you did was a very blatantly mottled cat. You can have cats like that, and you can have cats like this where the mottles are much smaller and more regular. How about (when you have time, mind you) you try making a mottled cat more like that, simply for practice's sake. And when you're finished that one, you can make another style of mottled cat that has markings that are larger and have more small details like this or this. Those last images are technically torties, but you can't really have a mottled cat without it being a tortie or a tabby (or both), so whatever. Anyway, no rush for the second example images, so just make 'em when you have time :3 04:32 Thu Jan 5 Whoot Whoot! Ha I got here before a SW. Congratz on becoming a warrior in PCA! *high fives* 02:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) It was either. Going to delete it though Stalking you. What you need? 02:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) hello ok so when i requsted to join the charart project, you told me to ude my siggie and you would let me join. i have put my signature on there so, am i an apprentice? and if so, who is my mentor? thankyou Tigerstarrules 17:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I skipped over your post. X.X Anyways, I'm not looking for any animators, I'm doing that part by myself as that's what I'm basically doing this for. To practice animating. Voices are mainly what I'm looking for, but I'm also kinda looking for a background artist, though I'm extremely picky about that, and people to toss around ideas with me about character designs. and maybe if anyone's interested, figuring out camera angles and all that. You could probably help with the last two if you really want? :) Honestly, I originally planned to do this alone, but when I started to think about it more, people for those three things would be a huge help. PaleLegs ♪Be prepared...♪ 16:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? I see nothing wrong with it, and the coding has worked for a couple weeks now. It only messed up once, and I don't know why. And it didn't affect anything else when it did. Only my signature. What exactly are you talking about? and are you sure it's me? PaleLegs ♪Be prepared...♪ 17:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It must just be your computer. Nothing's wrong on my computer and nobody else has noticed anything. I don't know how to fix something that's only wrong on one persons computer, sorry. PaleLegs ♪Be prepared...♪ 04:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Okay, so basically decide exactly what you want for your userpage and I'll do it for you :3 I know you gave me suggestions and I didn't know which ones or which components of which ones you wanted so :P 02:48 Tue Jan 24 Okay I'll set it out for you later - my time is currently up on the computer and I must go before my parents nawm me for staying on too long :3 02:54 Tue Jan 24 So basically I fixed it. Now you can play around with the colours by looking on all your new subpages and changing the hex codes, and I recommend you ORGANIZE AND DELETE a BUNCH of your userboxes, as they were a @#%^#&$ to put into little boxes. Have fun. 07:25 Wed Jan 25 Come to the chat:) Please come = CHAT 08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)08:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC)~ I JUST WANT TO CHAT Hey so do you like your userpage? To put all your links in pretty little boxes, you can go like this: And I can't remember exactly what subpages are the ones you need to change to personalize your colours, but this site is really useful for hex codes and matching colours :3 03:18 Fri Jan 27 Run with it ;) 06:37 Sat Jan 28 RE: Aw, thanks! =) 15:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :3 Thanks. I do feel like I'm gonna screw it up somehow though xD Sky Dovahkiin 06:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I just hope I don't mess up! x3 06:33, January 31, 2012 (UTC) If the project dies, it's your fault LOL Sky Dovahkiin 07:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) And yet you're the one who nominated me. You have doomed the mortal world. >8D Sky Dovahkiin 07:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Psssh You're not a loser. I think I'd make a pretty lousy SM anyway XD At least it gave me an idea of what I need to work on. I really appreciate the thought though. It means a lot to me <333 01:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mah talk went poof but I saw your message. Thank you so much <3 I promise I won't go evil XDD 01:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) re: I would go with 6 chararts approved, counting redone, not tweaks, since they would've gone through the whole approval process thing. 02:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: RfA/RfR Eligibility? Technically, it's not "changing the rule" becuase the spirit of the rule is "50% contributive or better". Instead of adding namespaces, I've reworded the rule to better demonostrate the spirit of the rule. 17:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE;; Aw! Thanks, that's nice of you! (: 21:29 Wed Feb 8 RE: Before coming to me, you should acctually check if people are still banned. Currently, the ban has been lifted on Acornleaf. If could either be a cacheing issue on her machine or a ban on her IP that's lingering. 13:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC)